


三十五美元

by Cicilucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 11/18 HBD to Stephen, M/M, 全杜撰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: “Stephen，我破产了。”“公司下市，大厦被抵押，Pepper正在清算资产……”“你——”Stephen咽了咽，“什么？”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 15





	三十五美元

听见脚步声的时候，Stephen就隐隐感觉不对。

三秒之内没听见声响，他放下书，抬头看向两步外的人。

Tony站在自琉璃窗投射的阳光下，巧克力发丝蒙着细碎的灰尘。他沉默一会儿，坐在一边的椅子上。

“Stephen，我破产了。”

Stephen眉毛高扬。

“公司下市，大厦被抵押，Pepper正在清算资产……”

“你——”Stephen咽了咽，“什么？”

Tony麋鹿一般的大眼睛看来，棕色的目光带着沮丧。“破产了。”他又一次重复。

“为什么？”

“我投资了一个项目。”

“恩？”

“北极熊动力发热援助项目。”

Stephen把书传送回书架，真正转向Tony。“北极熊……什么？”

“动力发热援助。你知道仓鼠吗？北极熊质量和运动能力极佳，如果像仓鼠一样在固定轨道上循环跑动，势能转换就——”

“Tony，”Stephen的声音严肃起来，“这不是开玩笑。”

Tony盯着他。一秒后。“我研究弧反应器的时候他们都认为我在开玩笑。”

Stephen暗自感叹。

_该死，他是认真的。_

Stephen看了看发丝凌乱的Tony，收起严肃的表情，他拉过Tony的手，声音尽最大能力保持温柔。“嘿，这没事，只是一次失误，Tony Stark没那么容易放弃。你可以先住在圣所，还有很多时间来思考对策。”

Tony回握住他的手。“Stephen……”

“你说Pepper清算了资产，那你的资产还剩什么？”

“FRIDAY。还有——”Tony收回手，他掏了掏口袋，把几张纸币和五个硬币放在桌上。

硬币在实木桌上转了一小圈。

“三十五美元。”

——

这一切都怪罪于与Christine的那次交谈。

Thanos一战过后，Stephen的身份被公众知晓，大都会院长听闻他没死，立刻抓住机会，请求他担任指导顾问，有时间回医院开开讲座。

Tony那时已经与Stephen交往六个月，除了黑暗维度去不了，Stephen去哪他都会不厌其烦地跟着。尤其像讲座这种，人多同事多的场合，他一次也不会错过。

那一天，Tony照常去了大都会医院听讲座，照常和Christine挖掘Stephen的过去。

Christine是个优秀的女人，杏仁眼下总是有无比真诚的关心。

“你知道，Stephen以前是西海岸最好的外科医生，收入虽然没有Stark工业的CEO高，但绝对是高收入的顶级水平了。他那时可是奢侈品爱好者——”Christine望向台上的Stephen，嘴角扬起。“现在真的收敛很多。”

Tony扬眉。“是吗？就像你说的，以前不及Stark工业CEO的收入，现在Stark本人都是他的，怎么收敛？”

Christine没有说话。

Stephen从话筒中传出的声音低沉且稳重，但对比于这一向能让他走神的嗓音，Tony更关注Christine的沉默。

停顿一会儿，他面向身边的女医生。“你想说什么？”

Christine与Tony坚持的眼神对视一秒，她只能叹口气。“好吧，没什么，也许是我多想——你知道Stephen很自负，是吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“所以我想……他不是愿意接受别人帮助的类型——也不是愿意承认自己不足的人。”也许是注意到Tony的注意力已经完全在这了，Christine叹口气。“好吧，我就举一个例子。你给Stephen定制的那些西装，他穿过吗？”

Tony眨了眨眼。

“每一次回医院开讲座他都拒绝坐你的专车，不是吗？”

Christine看向他。“这只是猜测，我知道你爱他，但——你表达爱的方式，也许会让他想起过去那段日子。别看他这样，其实他很容易自卑。Tony，你本来就是世界闻名的钢铁侠，如果再不断强调那些他已经无法获得的东西……是不是会增大他的压力？”

Tony嘴巴微张，立刻转头，凝视台上英俊的男友。

……

_原来如此。_

——

Stephen很头疼。

生理和心理双重意义上的头疼。

最近快要入冬，黑暗维度的魔物也像赶着过年似的开始躁动。

可以说，历代至尊法师每到年末就特别厌恶这个头衔。因为许多自成体系的维度内，存在宇宙实力排行这种东西。一旦进入11月，Stephen的起床铃声就自动更改为多种外星语的：“至尊圣者来一较高下！”

然后是Tony。

Stephen看过上千万次未来，从没有想过自己会在有生之年遇上破产的Tony Stark。

虽然在无数的时间线之后，Stephen对Tony动情已久，但真正开始交往，其实也不过六个月。所以当Tony真正住进圣所的时候，他是有些害怕的。

Tony真的能适应在他身边的生活吗？他真的能度过破产的打击，相信Stephen能给他想要的未来吗？

想起这些问题总是让Stephen呼吸一滞。

零距离的生活更容易让矛盾暴露，Stephen不觉得仅仅六个月的相处可以轻松度过这个难关——考虑到他曾经数十次的失败经历。

但是……

Stephen穿戴整齐，垂眸看着Tony依偎在自己十分钟前躺着的位置。平缓的呼吸带动着他的胸部起起落落。

无数的时间线中，都是Tony为他考虑、因他牺牲，如今，他终于可以借此机会好好回报了。

并且，如果Stephen对自己诚实，他喜欢Tony依靠自己的感觉……

“至尊法师就是你？！来一较——”

镜面立刻包围整个房间。

Stephen轻抬手腕，橙色的魔法阵瞬时出现在对面那块黑色长条型生物的脚下，下一秒，他出现在魔法阵中，一手牢牢抓住黑色生物的命脉。

但这次不同，他没有吞噬对方残留魔法的打算。因为他有个问题想问……

“知道兑换市场吗？”

——

满足两个字，不足以形容Tony此时的心境。

要知道圣所这么舒服，他早就从大厦搬到这来住了。

自宣布破产已经过了七天，全美国的新闻都在报道Stark工业终于倒闭，以及那个荒谬可笑的北极熊项目。Pepper出奇地没再打来电话，倒是Rhodey发了上百条讯息给他推荐心理医生，然后就是Christine高达三千词的忏悔信。

今天是Tony在圣所生活的第八天。

Stephen给他准备了全新的生活用具以及他梦寐以求的学徒袍。他住在至尊法师的卧室，拥有全纽约圣所最好的浴室和厨房，出乎意料的是还有Wi-Fi和电视机。

当然，Tony在入住的第二个小时就让FRIDAY掌握了圣所网路系统，现在他们还有3D投影和全景环绕音乐播放器了。

可以说，Tony在住进圣所前还有些担忧突然的同居生活会造成摩擦，但这么多天后，他完全打消了这个顾虑。原因有二。

第一，Stephen对他无微不至。

纽约圣所除去Stephen和Wong，还有三个实习学徒。在Stephen的交代下，这三个学徒时刻关心着Tony的需求，一旦有情况，Stephen会在下一秒内出现在他身边。

并且最让Tony感动的，Stephen在第一天晚上给了他一张银行卡，里面是至尊法师这十年所有的积蓄。

Tony当时抱紧了自己的男友，用吻表达他的谢意。

虽然卡里只有两万卢比……

第二，Stephen很少回来。

这也是Tony心有疑虑的。

回想交往的六个月，他们虽然不是每天见面，但至少一个星期内三天会在一起。可自从Tony搬过来之后，Stephen只有深夜才会回来。

Wong说每到11月后法师就会忙起来，更别说至尊法师。但Tony总感觉不是这样。

每晚Stephen回来看他的眼神，总是欲言又止。当想和他亲热的时候，Stephen通常都会以太累了拒绝。而且渐渐地，Stephen在回家的时候看见他，眼中担忧的成分越来越多。

他在担忧什么？

Tony想了无数个理由，但最终他更倾向于一个结论。

也许Stephen不喜欢这样的他。

一事无成的，每天只知道抱怨无聊的人。

毕竟，Stephen喜欢的是强者。

Tony脑中的齿轮开始转动。他看着窗外的阳光，从床上跳下，走出房门。

——

“这是什么？”

“送给你的礼物。”

Tony坐在床沿，笑着用下巴点点床头柜上的白色礼盒。“打开看看。”

Stephen挑眉，让斗篷自己飞走，拿起礼盒打开。

是一只银色手表。表盘下标着某奢侈品牌。

他微笑，合上盒子。“谢谢。公司重新清算了？”

“清算？不知道，都交给Pepper处理了。”Tony靠在床板上，笑着看向Stephen。“喜欢吗？”

“没有清算？”Stephen看了眼手中的盒子，疑惑道：“那这是？”

“我今天出去了。”Tony勾起嘴角，语气轻松。“只是帮忙修一些全息屏幕和机械而已，一天收入就有4000多美元！要知道这样，公司当时就该多发展发展线下维修——”

似乎是注意到Stephen的沉默，Tony立刻补充。“我戴了墨镜和帽子，没被任何人认出来。”

“我不是关心这个……”

Stephen把礼盒放回柜子上，坐在Tony边的床沿上。“Tony，你没必要这样。”

Tony哼了一声。“太浪费了？”

“不，”Stephen看向他，“你想做什么是你的权利。我只是说，你可以不必要为了给我买什么而浪费时间，你的时间可以好好考虑真正想做的事——”

“我想做的就是和你在一起。”

Stephen笑了。“这很不错。”他一顿，“但这也不需要你出去做额外的工作。”

“为什么？”Tony瞪大眼睛。“什么叫做不需要？”

_开始了_ **。** Stephen暗自叹口气。“我想说的是，你只需要做自己想做的事情就好了，不用为我考虑，也不需要额外的付出什么。这没有意义。”

“没有意义？”Tony坐直了身体。“你的意思是我做的这些都没有意义？我用时间换来礼物送给你，没意义？”

“事实上，是的。你付出的那些时间完全可以去做更有意义的事。”

“比如？”

Stephen噎了一下。“……我不知道。散步？发明？”

“哈，我连实验室都没有。”

“我可以给你腾出来——”

“Stephen，”Tony认真看向对方的眼睛，“我不想成为一个废人。”

“这不是废人——”

“我不想依赖你。”

Stephen张了张口，但最终合上。

他望着那双棕色的眼睛几秒，然后站起。他没再去看身后人的神情，径直走了出去。

——

他们三天没有说话。

Stephen还是很晚回来，Tony没有继续他的“欢迎仪式”，而是缩在床的一边装睡。

如果Stephen看出来了，他没有拆穿。

没有Stephen陪伴的日子格外无聊。Tony虽然心里很不舒服，但还是听了Stephen的话，没再出去修什么东西，每天都待在圣所。

圣所很大，但对于不懂魔法的Tony来说，这只是个双层别墅。也许是看见他无所事事地游荡，Wong把他拉住，去图书馆整理文件。

这些文件是圣所所有学徒的基本资料，由于新的一年即将结束，资料需要重新归档。

Tony一边整理一边看过这些学徒的生平，在唏嘘的同时，看见了某个熟悉的名字，还有……

“……”

Tony立刻望向对面正盯着自己看的Wong。

“不许告诉Stephen！”

——

“不能告诉Tony！”

被黑暗魔物笼罩的天看不真切，只有魔法阵的光亮能给视线带来一些清明。

Wong用下一个阵法击退扑上来的魔物。他无奈道：“你瞒不了多久的。”

“也不需要瞒多久了。”

Stephen勾起嘴角，偏过头避开对面喷洒而出的黑色血块。“最多三天。我就能带他过去。”

魔物嚎叫声震动大地，塞托拉克红带将它牢牢捆住，最终通天的高度越变越矮，直到成为一个蚕茧大小，落在Stephen手里。

Wong：“两个傻子。”

——

“明天有时间吗？”

黑暗中，Tony声音朦胧。“我想给你个东西。”

Stephen一顿。“好。”

“我也想带你去个地方。”

——

这里，Tony绝对认识。

虽然走的是传送阵，但从此处放眼望去的海、树、建筑，Tony闭上眼睛都能画出来。

这是Malibu。

“你一直很喜欢这里。”

Stephen微笑，和Tony一样两手放在栏杆上，眺望大海。

“……你是怎么进来的？”

这栋豪宅已经很久没有用过，而且据Tony所知，前两天这里就被拿去抵债了。

倒不是说他之后不能赎回来。

Stephen没有回答他。沉默半晌，他开口。“Tony，我可能给不了你想要的生活。”

Tony呼吸一滞。

“上亿次的相遇，我以为自己已经足够了解你，但其实不是。你总是有新的部分等着我去发现，总是充满活力。”Stephen对他笑了。

“之前你就一直在意我的感受，对于一段相互支撑的感情来说，我付出的确实很少。而这一次Stark工业的破产，更让我明确这一点。我发现，我一直都没给过你安全感。”

“Stephen——”

“我不再是那个名声响亮的外科医生，而是一个每天都在黑暗与生死中穿梭的人。我不希望你和我一样，但我连自己都无法摆脱这个宿命。”

Tony握住Stephen的肩膀。“嘿，宝贝，听我说——”

“我想给你无忧无虑的生活——因为我看过太多次你的悲伤和牺牲，我只希望你在我身边能只做自己喜欢的事，没有一切后顾之忧。我想要你信任我、依赖我。”Stephen苦笑。“但这几天，我好像做的挺失败。”

Tony想说些什么，但最终还是没有出声。

“我也许给不了你最想要的，但至少我可以做力所能及的。你不想呆在圣所，所以我想，我可以把你喜欢的‘家’送给你。”

Tony顿住，Stephen对他弯起蓝绿色的眸子。“我买下了这个岛，只要你想，可以搬来这里。”

Tony难以置信地愣在原地。过了几秒，他反应过来：“你买……你怎么做到的？”

Stephen摸了摸鼻梁。“……黑暗维度的生物可以兑换金属元素。包括金条。”

他想起什么似的辩解。“我不是故意那么晚回去。只有晚上那些该死的东西才——”

他没能说完。

看Tony的眼神，他就知道自己这句话说不完。Stephen印在Tony的唇瓣上笑了。

几分钟后，呼吸的需求将他们分开。Stephen的手仍然搭在Tony的腰侧。

Tony的眼神躲闪，藏在长长的睫毛下面，不与Stephen对视。Stephen好笑地吻了吻他的脸颊。

“所以，你要给我什么？”

Tony啧了一声。“和你的对比，可就逊色太多了。”

Stephen挑眉。

“好吧——”

Tony把手从Stephen的肩膀上拿下，后退一步，从口袋里掏出一个小盒子。

夕阳掠过他们的身影，长长地落在Malibu豪宅的淡蓝色瓷砖上。

他单膝跪下。

“事先说明，我没准备演讲稿，只是觉得再不快点进行这一步，我剩余的那点安全感也要消失了。毕竟你降低安全感的天赋是与生俱来的。”

Tony望向Stephen。“人生中最廉价的戒指，35美元。也是Tony Stark此时此刻的全部财产。”

“Stephen Vincent Strange，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

Stephen睁大了眼睛。

他没有想过Tony的礼物会是这个。也从没有想过几亿次的未来中，他竟然错过了这一次。

但这不代表他会有一丝的犹豫。

他们在夕阳下相拥。Tony看着那枚铁制戒指套上那根纤长手指的时候，不知为什么，觉得很想笑。

早进行这一步就好了，他们为什么有那样多的插曲？

“在想什么？”

Tony摇头，埋入对方颈窝。

“生日快乐，Stephen。”

——后话——

“所以你没有破产？”

“嗯哼。”

Stephen笑。“我就知道你不会投那么荒谬的项目。”

Tony两手搭在沙发背。“当然我投了。”

“……？”

“北极熊不能跑圈总能发热吧。固定热能引导北极熊去跑圈的地点，哪怕它们不动，数十只北极熊加上固定热能的热度散发，冰川融化。已经形成的瀑布足以发电几十年了。”

Stephen盯着自己的天才男友，努力克制住吻他的冲动。

谁说Tony Stark不是天才呢？

……

另一边。

Pepper无奈地看着满屏财务报表。

“拍卖购买又赎回……这两个人真是——”

——END——

北极熊：我们这是造了什么孽。

**Author's Note:**

> ～奇奇生日快乐～


End file.
